A Lazy Saturday Afternoon
by TotalCSIfan
Summary: The family spends a typical weekend day together, find out what they do! Please read and review!


Disclaimer: I own nothing of CSI

A Lazy Afternoon

"Jasmine sweetheart, don't do that, you're going to slam Johnna's fingers in the door." Jackie told her oldest child as she watched Jasmine and Johnna play peek-a-boo by opening and closing Jasmine's bedroom door, Jasmine standing inside her bedroom while Johnna stood out in the hallway. Both of the little girl's would laugh hysterically when Jasmine would open the door and they'd see each other, but Jackie was concerned it was just a matter of time before Johnna accidently got her fingers slammed in the door.

"Pay?" Jasmine asked, sounding surprised that her mother had reprimanded her simply for playing with her little sister.

"I know you're just playing honey but if Johnna gets her fingers slammed in the door it will be a big owie." Jackie told her.

"Owie?" Jasmine asked.

"Yep it would hurt her." Jackie told her.

Jasmine looked at Jackie as if she was half confused and half concerned for Johnna's wellbeing.

"Instead of playing peek-a-boo like that, let's try it this way, Jasmine come with me." Jackie told her as she grabbed her hand.

Jackie went with Jasmine and both of them hid behind the edge of Jasmine's bed, out of Johnna's view.

"Johnna, come here." Jackie called, but remained hidden.

Johnna grinned as she cautiously walked toward her mother and older sister.

When Johnna had finally made it over to where they were Jackie looked at the toddler and said "Hi Johnna Marie."

Johnna giggled like crazy.

"Hi Donna." Jasmine said, copying her mother, and she too burst into a fit of giggles.

"Ok Jazz, you stay here, Johnna come with me." Jackie said as she took the little girl's hand.

She led Johnna back out into the hallway.

"Ok, go find your sissy." Jackie told her.

She watched until Johnna had once again found Jasmine who was still hiding behind the edge of the bed. Once again both girls burst into a fit of giggles.

Jackie laughed and then left to go find Houston. She didn't have to look very far because Houston found her.

"Boke mama." He said sadly.

"What broke sweetie?" Jackie asked.

"Boke." Houston repeated as he took Jackie's hand and led her to his bedroom.

His train set was in the middle of the room and some of the track had become separated, causing the train to derail.

"Oh, that's not broke, mommy can fix it." She assured him as she sat down on the floor by the track.

Jackie quickly reattached the track.

Houston grinned as he pushed the train around the track, happy that the train now stayed on the track.

"Chuga chuga cho cho." Jackie said.

Houston giggled.

"Houston, do you want to go peek-a-boo with your sisters?" Jackie asked.

"No, train." Houston said as he continued to push his train around the track.

"Ok." Jackie said.

She felt kind of bad for Houston because while he would play with Jasmine and Johnna most of the time, he sometimes wanted to play with his train or trucks, or his other boy toys and he didn't have anyone to play with. The girls would play with his toys with him for a few minutes but then would soon get bored, leaving him to play by himself. As a result Jackie, or Nick would play with him quite often, just so he wouldn't have to play all by himself.

Jackie had grown up an only child, and while she was very close with her two cousins both of them were boys and they weren't interested in playing with dolls or having tea parties so she too often had to play by herself when she was little and she felt lonely a lot. She didn't want Houston to be lonely like she had often been as a child.

"Mama pay with me?" He asked.

"Yeah sure buddy, mommy will play with you." Jackie said with a smile.

She reached across the track so she could reach the other train. While doing so her foot was on the track and Houston didn't bother to stop his train to wait for his mother to get out of the way, he simply ran over her foot.

"Hey, don't run over mommy's foot." She said with a playful scowl.

Houston grinned unapologetically at her.

She smiled and shook her head at her only son.

Houston giggled as he and Jackie raced their trains around the track.

Pretty soon Karlie woke up and so Jackie went and got her out of the crib so she could come join the fun. Jackie, with Karlie in her arms again sat down on the floor by Houston.

"Here sissy." He told her as he handed her his train.

"Houston what a nice big brother you are to share your toy, good job little buddy." Jackie praised.

Instead of leading the train around on the track Karlie immediately put it in her mouth. Houston looked at his little sister like she was crazy.

"Karlie honey, don't put that in your mouth, it's dirty." Jackie said as she immediately pulled the train away from the baby's face.

Houston took the train away from his baby sister "Do dis sissy." He said as he showed her how to move the train around the track.

He gave the train back to Karlie.

The baby moved the train back and forth on the carpet in front of her and grinned proudly like that was a huge accomplishment.

Houston however was not impressed.

"On frack." He told his sister.

"Sweetie she doesn't understand that she's suppose to do it on the track, she's too little, here you can play with mommy's train." Jackie said as she handed Houston the train that she had been using before Karlie had woken up.

Houston took the train and resumed running it all around the track.

Jackie, with Karlie in her arms, went to check on Jasmine and Johnna, they were busily coloring in Jasmine's room so Jackie went back to play with Houston in his room.

Nick got home just a few minutes later.

"Hi." He said as he walked into Houston's room.

"Hi hon, how was work?"

"It was good, what are you guys up to?" He asked.

"Karlie and I are just playing trains with Houston." She said with a smile.

"Oh, that sounds like fun." He replied with a smile.

"It is." She told him.

He sat down on the floor next to them.

"Listen why don't you take over in here, and I'll go feed Karlie and then make lunch for the rest of us, I thought after we have our lunch we could all take Dolly for a walk around the block, it's really nice out."

"That sounds like a great idea, it is a really nice day out." He agreed.

"Ok." She told him as she got up off of the floor with Karlie in her arms so she could go downstairs.

"Where are Jasmine and Johnna?" He asked before she left the room.

"They are coloring in Jasmine's room." She answered before she walked out of the room.

She poked her head into Jazz's room once again and they were still coloring so she went downstairs and made Karlie's bottle. After the baby had been fed Jackie made sandwiches for everyone else.

When the family had eaten their lunch Nick and Jackie got all the kids' shoes on and then Nick got Dolly's leash on her which was no easy task because she was so excited she'd run from him every time he got near her.

After he'd finally gotten her leash on the family headed out the door.

They walked a couple blocks to the park, Jackie stood with Jasmine, Houston, and Johnna while they went on the slide and then the swing while Nick sat on a bench with Karlie and Dolly.

It took Jackie a long time to finally convince the kids that it was time to go home, they were having so much fun they didn't want to leave but eventually she talked them in to leaving.

While walking back home Jackie had considered it a great Saturday, she had gotten to spend the whole day with her husband and more importantly, with her children and she couldn't ask for anything more than that.

The End!

I would love some new story ideas! Shoot me a PM if you have any (expect about Jasmine starting school-I'll write about that when the new school year starts in August/Sept)! Thank you and as always thanks for reading.


End file.
